


Under The Mistletoe

by tryceratops



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha helps Pepper celebrate a job well done, and then Clint ruins everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

The Stark Industries annual Christmas fundraiser was always the most talked about event of the season. Anyone who was anyone was there, and they always left suitably impressed. Whichever charity Stark Industries sponsored through the event walked away with more money than they could have possibly dreamed of Suffice to say, it was a Big Deal. And, after weeks of careful planning, Pepper had once again made sure it went off without a hitch. She’d had some help from Natasha too, as the woman had been working with them to ensure that Tony stayed in line and out of trouble ever since the Extremis incident of the previous year.  

The party had emptied out, and Natasha and Pepper were sitting together at a table, sharing a bottle of white wine in celebration of the success.

“Thank you for your help tonight, Natasha.”

“It was my pleasure, Miss Potts.”

“And for all your help with the setup, I don’t know how I ever did it without you, to be honest.” She sipped her wine and sighed contentedly.

“You’ve always pulled it off wonderfully before.”

“With so much stress I’ve thought my hair would fall out.” Pepper laughed and finished her glass. Before she could reach out to pour herself another one, Natasha was doing it for her. “You’re on top of things tonight.” Pepper smiled, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted to get me drunk.”

Natasha smiled right back. “Why, Miss Potts, I’m surprised you think I’d need to get you drunk for anything.”

“So you’re not trying to seduce me?” She regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. There had been one… interaction about two weeks earlier, with the two of them in the car. They’d both been sober, but it had been a busy, stressful night and something had just clicked between them. It had been quick and awkward, but intense and memorable. However, neither of them had mentioned it since. It was like it had never happened.

“I never said that.”

Pepper was experienced at remaining calm in these situations, and as such she did not choke on her wine. She swallowed elegantly and carefully placed her glass on the ground and then looked at Natasha for an explanation.

Instead of answering, Natasha stood and offered Pepper her hand. Pepper accepted without hesitation and stood. Natasha was still wearing her shoes, though Pepper had taken hers off the moment they’d sat down together, and this gave Natasha a good couple inches of height on Pepper.

As soon as Pepper took her hand, Natasha guided her over to a small alcove with a large cherrywood snack table next to it.

“What are we doi—“ Natasha held a finger to Pepper’s lips to silence her, and once she was sure Pepper wouldn’t speak, she pointed up. Pepper followed Natasha’s finger to the top of the alcove, where a sprig of mistletoe was dangling. She looked back at Natasha and smiled. “I didn’t take you as a stickler for tradition.”

“It never hurts to have an excuse.”

Pepper placed her hands on Natasha’s shoulders and came close. “Well, I suppose if there is a time to stick to tradition, it would be now.” She closed the distance between them and leaned up to kiss Natasha.

As soon as Pepper kissed her, Natasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, the skirt of her dress riding up slightly from their movement. The pent up tension of the past two weeks of pretending that what had happened in the car hadn’t happened all released at once. It didn’t take long for Natasha to push things further; with a few quick movements she had Pepper pinned on the table with one knee on either side of her hips, her hair creating a curtain around their heads.

“What if someone comes in?” Pepper gasped, glancing at the door only twenty or so feet away from them. “They won’t.”

“But—“

“They won’t.” Natasha smiled, brushing some hair from Pepper’s face, “I made sure of it.”  She leaned down and kissed Pepper again, and that was enough to convince Pepper not to care who may come in. Natasha shifted again, one knee finding its way between Pepper’s legs, pushing her skirt up around her waist. Pepper’s fingers dug in to Natasha’s shoulders and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

Natasha broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in Pepper’s ear. “This is going to be so much better than last time.” She nipped her earlobe and kissed down Pepper’s neck.

“I’m holding you to that.” Pepper’s fingers tightened in Natasha’s hair as she guided her head back up so she could kiss her again.

Natasha had just started unzipping Pepper’s dress when the door to the hall opened with a loud thud. Natasha was up in a flash, placing herself between the entrance and Pepper before Pepper had even realized that something was happening.  When Pepper had finally processed what was happening, she looked past Natasha to the door, and was rather surprised to see that Clint Barton was standing in the doorway, a wide grin engraved on his face.

“What are you doing here, Barton?” Natasha asked, clearly annoyed.

“Hate to break up fun times between ladies, but we’ve got a job.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“Boss’s orders.” Clint shrugged helplessly. Natasha gave him her best death stare, which, though usually enough to make grown men wet themselves, didn’t appear to be working this time. Clint wasn’t wavering. “You don’t look quite as intimidating with your lipstick all…” he gestured to his mouth, “five year old playing dress-up.” He shrugged again. “So, let’s get going. We don’t have all day. Evil waits for no one!”

Natasha cursed under her breath and turned back to Pepper, who had managed to more or less fix her dress and was sitting up on the table with some semblance of dignity, though her lipstick was smeared just as much as Natasha’s and it did look rather ridiculous. And hot. “I have to go.” She said apologetically.

Pepper just nodded. “Of course, I understand.” She stood, running one hand through her hair in a pathetic attempt to smooth it down. “Um, thank you. For your… help. Tonight.” She smiled, “I’ll… see you again sometime?”

Natasha nodded. “Of course.” She smiled, “I’ll be in touch.”

Pepper offered a hand for a handshake, which may or may not have gotten a snicker from Clint, but Natasha ignored the offered hand and leaned in for a kiss instead.

“You’ll be my first stop when I get back. We can pick up where we left off.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Pepper nodded, and watched as Natasha walked away and punched Clint’s arm once she got close enough.

Once the two were gone, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled. And to think, she’d almost forbidden the decorators for using mistletoe.  


End file.
